MK Vs Nintendo Universe: Chrom
Kostume 1: His primary costume is his default Lord outfit * Kostume 2: His alternate costume is his Great Lord outfit * Unlockable Kostume: His design from Genei Ibun Roku, a game released only in Japan * Kosplay 1: Talion from Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor * Kosplay 2: Corrin from Fire Emblem Fates * Kosplay 3: Kamui from Fire Emblem Fates Bio Chrom is the prince, and later Exalt, of the Halidom of Ylisse and a descendant of the Hero-King, Marth. He is also the captain of Ylisse's vigilante force, the Shepherds, and wields the legendary sword, Falchion. He is brother of Lissa and Emmeryn, the father of Lucina and the uncle of Owain, and can potentially be the father of Kjelle, Inigo, Brady, Cynthia, or Morgan. His birthday is May 27th. He leads his Shepherds force to protect the peace when the neighboring nation of Plegia begins acting suspiciously. He has a strong sense of justice and is a crucial member of his squad. He breaks the most things during army practice. Gameplay Character Trait Spinning Strike: W.I.P. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Falchion Thrust: Chrom charges his sword and thrusts it at his opponent. * Dual Strike: Chrom repeatedly slashes his opponent by repeatedly pressing the same button that is part of the input. * Sword Leap: Chrom jumps up and lands his sword onto his opponent. * Pedestal of Flames: Chrom reflects his opponent's projectile attack with the Shield of Seals. * Counter: Chrom holds up his sword. If the opponent hits, he counterattacks with a quick horizontal slash. X-Ray Move * Freezed Falchion: W.I.P. Super Move * Hero-King's Descedant: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Critical Split: Chrom raises his sword up and rushes to his opponent with a downward slice that vertically splits the entire opponent in half. * Pair Up: Chrom calls in Robin (be it male or female at random) and a panel showing Robin's eyes as he/she is saying, "Let's do it." Robin shows up and electrocutes Chrom's opponent. Meanwhile, Chrom zips everywhere, slicing up and dicing up his opponent until a huge thunderous explosion blows up the opponent into cut up pieces. * Shepherd Evisceration: Chrom readies his sword as he promptly slices the opponent's limbs and head in quick succession before kicking them, causing the body to fall apart at the seams. X-Ality * Exalted Falchion: Chrom's Falchion becomes ignited in flames and he slashes diagonally at his opponent's chest, cutting the rib cage. He then bash the opponent's face with the sword's handle, busting the skull, and he finishes by stabbing the opponent in the eye, accompanied by an X-Ray of the opponent's muscular system, where blood is spraying from where the eye should be. Brutalities Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * You Broke My Heart: Chrom uses his Falchion to do a vertical, upward slash towards his chest, cutting it open. The open wound then starts spewing blood, followed by his heart (which has been sliced in two) falling out as Chrom falls to the ground in a pool of blood. RAMtalities Meltalities Summon-Cross Criticalities * '''Sword Crisis: '''W.I.P. (with Chrom) Devastators Sequences Battle Intro Chrom uses a warp staff to warp his way onto the battlefield. He swings his Falchion and says, "You'll taste the bitterness of defeat!" Victory Pose Chrom swipes his Falchion two times and thrusts it to the ground. He then says, "It seems our fates have joined." Rival '''Name: '''Kung Lao Both are chivalrous warriors with a sense of honor. Category:MK Vs Nintendo